DESCRIPTION: The overall goal of the Education and Information Transfer Core is to provide dissemination of information about the ORCCAMIND and its research findings as well as general information about neurologic diseases and their treatment by complimentary and alternative methods. Three specific aims are proposed for the Education/Information Core. They include (1) increasing the awareness and understanding of complementary and alternative medicines (CAM) for neurologic diseases among health care practitioners, patients and the general public, and to foster research on the effectiveness of CAM by facilitating communication among health care practitioners and research scientists. This will be accomplished by publishing a twice yearly newsletter, meetings for patients and the public, a Web Site, and providing bibliographies for patient support organizations. Aim (2) is to assist the education of health care professional students on CAM and neurological diseases. A health professional curriculum in CAM for Neurology will be developed and offered to students at OHSU, OCOM, NCNM, AND WSCC, as well as an annual student forum. Aim (3) is to serve as a resource center for health care professionals seeking information on CAM for neurologic diseases using evidence base medicine (EBM) and critically appraised topic (CAT) approaches. The Primary Investigator, William Hersh, M.D. is Associate Professor and Chief of the Division of Medical Informatics & Outcomes Research (DIMIOR) at OHSU. Dr. Hersh is well known in the area of information retrieval, digital libraries and education in bioinformatics. Dr. Dennis Bourdette, Co-P.I. of the Center and P.I of Project 1, is a neurologist with experience in presenting medical issues to the lay public. Carol Taub, L.Ac,, MAT, the Dean of Academic Affairs at the Oregon College of Oriental Medicine (OCOM) is a licensed acupuncturist and educator and will help organize public and professional meetings, and will be funded by a subcontract to OCOM.